


Sweet on Her

by pretzelmintz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Minor Angieruma and Amamiibo cuz im like that, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Shuichi is the true lesbian ally, Shuichi: Lets go lesbians!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Anyone can tell Kirumi was head over heels for Kaede. From every soft look and smile to every time she says her name, it’s completely and totally obvious. Everyone can tell… except for the pianist herself.Shuichi doesn’t understand how two of the smartest girls in the class can be so damn oblivious.





	Sweet on Her

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit!

Shuichi brings it up in the cafeteria, sat at the table in front of the blonde pianist. She’s stirring her drink with the straw absentmindedly, staring elsewhere. Shuichi has stopped talking at this point, seeing as she didn’t seem to be paying attention. They sat in silence, the cafeteria buzzing around them.

Finally, Shuichi gets her attention back by coughing loudly. Kaede’s eyes are on him instantly. She nods.

“Mhm. Yeah.”

Shuichi blinks. “I didn’t say anything.”

It’s Kaede’s turn to cough awkwardly. Shuichi sighs.

“What’s got you so distracted?” he asks. “You’ve barely touched your food at all.”

Kaede shakes her head. “Sorry, sorry. It’s not you, just…” she stares away again. This time, Shuichi followed her gaze across the cafeteria, finally landing on…

…he should have expected this.

“Look, I get you’re busy fawning over Tojo, but the bell is going to ring soon, and you haven’t eaten yet.”

Kaede snaps out of her daze, and leans in closer to him.

“I am not. Fawning.” she hisses under her breath. “Don’t be so loud.”

“Why don’t you ask her out? You so clearly want to.” he observes.

Kaede closes her eyes and sighs wistfully. “I can’t. She clearly doesn’t like me back.”

_…What?_

“…You’re kidding, right?”  
That had to be the dumbest thing he’s ever heard anyone say. Anyone with eyes and ears could immediately tell that the maid was just as much in love with Kaede as the pianist was for Tojo. Shuichi had never seen Tojo look at Kaede with anything but adoration. Any time the maid came into the conversation, Kaede became a blushing mess.

“What?” Kaede asked.

“She clearly does.”

“How would you know that?”

“Oh, _come on!_ Kirumi totally wants to smooch you!”

“Not so loud!”

He groans. “What makes you think she doesn’t like you back?”

“Well…” she starts. “She’s never shown signs of liking me…”

_I can’t believe this._

“Besides,” Kaede says, “she probably isn’t even gay.”

“You think there’s a single straight person in our class?” he gestures across the cafeteria to Yonaga, who’s lying across her girlfriend’s lap, Iruma gently stroking her hair. Then to Amami and Iidabashi, not-so-subtly holding hands under the table.

“Okay, maybe she could be.” Kaede relents. “Doesn’t mean she’s into me.”

Shuichi’s just about over this. “She clearly is!”  
“I’m sure you’re the only one that thinks that.”

The bell rings, and Kaede’s up immediately, taking her tray and untouched food with her. Shuichi watches her go.

She is so clearly in love with Kirumi.

How could he prove that the maid likes her back?

 

He finds Kaede at her locker after classes, packing up her things. He runs up to her, clutching a paper in his hands. She turns to look at him happily.

“Hey Shuichi- what’s that?” she gestures to the paper curiously.

He gives it to her without a word. She takes it slowly, her eyes travelling up and down the page. Shuichi waits. Her eyes widen, and she looks at him questioningly.

“What the hell is this?” she snaps, half angry, half surprised.

“I got everyone in the dorm to sign this.” he starts. “Everyone that signed believes that Tojo likes you, and that you should ask her out. You’ve got everyone on your side.” he finishes.

Everyone had been fully willing to help him out. They had all agreed that the feelings were mutual. They wanted to see their friends happy as much as he did.

Kaede blinks and looks at the signed sheet again, eyes darting up and down. She clenches her hands. Her expression shifts, her eyes now full of worry.

“I… can’t. What if she rejects me?”

She isn’t being stubborn anymore. She’s scared. Scared to ruin a good friendship, her chances. Shuichi smiles at her.

“She won’t. Trust me. Now, can you promise me you’ll ask her out by tomorrow?”

Kaede pauses for a moment. She turns back to him.

“Tomorrow or never.” she takes a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll ask her out.”

Her smile is determined now. Shuichi grins.

Shuichi nods to her. “I believe in you. He shoves her lightly. Now go- you’ve got a girl to woo!”

She snorts, grinning. “Don’t make it weird!”

 

By pure stroke of luck, the first person Shuichi sees when he gets to school is none other than Tojo herself. He runs up to her in the empty hallways, the other students haven’t arrived yet.

“Hey, Tojo!”

She turns at the sound of his voice, surprised- he usually isn’t here this early, and they don’t talk that much. He falls into step with her.

“Good morning, Saihara.” she greets. “Surprised to see you here.”

“I need to meet with a teacher.” he lies. “But I’ve got time. How are things with you?”

“As they always are.”

_Odd._

“Anything particular happening?”

“No…”

Shuichi doesn’t know how to say anything else without seeming weird.

“Really? Nothing… that might have to do with one of our classmates?”

Tojo takes a moment to respond. “No?”

Weird. Though she might not outright say it, he’d think she’d manage to betray a hint that Kaede asked her out. She isn’t blushing nor stammering.

“Why do you ask?”

 _Shit._ “Oh, no reason. I just don’t really talk to you that much, that’s all.”

“Well… that’s nice of you.” she says as she stops in front of her locker.

“I… guess I should get going now!” Shuichi squeaks, walking away.

She nods. “Well, nice talking to you, Saihara.” she says as she unlocks her locker. Shuichi is about to round a corner, hand in his pocket to take out his phone and text Kaede, but a flash of red catches his attention.

Two things have fallen out of Tojo’s locker: a red rose, and a piece of paper. Tojo looks surprised, and picks up the paper, unaware that Shuichi is watching.

After a moment, Tojo’s face lights up. She was blushing. Shuichi recognized the face.

He smiled.

_Wow. Smooth, Kaede. Real smooth._

**Author's Note:**

> gay
> 
> hey its been 1 year since I started shipping Kirukaede! and nothing has changed. im still weak for these lesbians


End file.
